


Lisa Doesn't Get to Sleep

by Blackmarch



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Biological Experimentation, Dominance, Excessive Fluids, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Other, Polyamory, Sexual Weapon of Mass Destruction, WHAT HAS SCIENCE DONE, Weapon of Mass Impregnation, Weird Biology, loads of cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmarch/pseuds/Blackmarch
Summary: Who knew that one sleepless night would lead to: Teenage pregnancy, Lesbian Polygamy, International conspiracies, dress shopping, and a frank discussion on gender equality?Lisa sure as hell didn't, but that's what she's got.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a really, really, really old piece of work. One of mine. The first smut work I ever did, completely remade and almost twice as long as the original.
> 
> It could make a man cry it could. *Sniff*

" _I can't find my bed, Lisa,_ " Lisa thought mockingly to herself, eyes tightly closed in a, so far, futile attempt at sleep. " _it smells like something died in there, Lisa._   _I have nowhere to sleep, Lisa. Can I stay with you, Lisa? Of course you can, Taylor. Stupid… Should have told her to sleep on the couch._ "  
  
That had been Lisa’s first instinct, really. Telling Taylor to go away and find her own spot, she meant. Or to at least tell her to clean out her room. Burn everything, if it was really that bad. The younger girl hadn’t come across as a slob to Lisa before, but it seems that her first impression had been wrong. Dreadfully, terribly, wrong. They’d been forced to slide a towel under the door to keep the smell from coming out into the hallway.  
  
Lisa had wanted no part in that, as was only sane…but Taylor had just looked so… _Taylor_  right then, that Lisa had been forced to agree. She was badly regretting that moment of charity.  
  
Lisa clung to the last bit of warmth she had as Taylor slowly, but inexorably wrested more of the blanket from her... until finally it was gone, absorbed into the pile of Lisa's former sheets and blankets that the sleeping girl had claimed for herself. A small hill of fabrics and pillows gathered together in a way that made Lisa think of a nest.  
  
That moment of good samaritanism, of thought for the plight of others, had been one of the worst and thankfully temporary mistakes— _never doing this again_ —of her life so far.  
  
Taylor mumbled and snorted, then laid her hands on Lisa’s middle to pull her closer. She then, finally satisfied with the fact that she was now the big spoon to Lisa’s little, began to snore into the blonde’s ear. It made Lisa think of a mule bellowing into a bucket, done to the backdrop of a bandsaw chewing through linoleum.  
  
She couldn’t sleep like this.  
  
Lisa valued her sleep. She valued that little bit of quiet she had, the eight or so hours of silence before her power started blaring at her like a broken, ice-cream covered radio. It was precious to her. Like money, and good coffee, she’d done things she wasn’t proud of just to get an extra few minutes of a migraine-less existence.  
  
And she’d keep doing things that she wasn’t proud of, like kicking a good friend out into the cold, if that was what it took to continue with the status quo...  
  
And of course, that was when Taylor, in a fit of sleepy contrariness, a reversal of her original goals, decided that Lisa was too warm for her liking, and kicked her onto the floor…but kept the sheets.  
  
Taylor was a mover, a snorer, a hugger,  _and_  a kicker. Almost her own PRT classification lineup by herself. This couldn’t go on.  
  
Lisa had torn into people before. Destroyed them. Ruined them mentally, emotionally, and financially for doing less than what Taylor had just done. Much less. Lisa began to shake. Grind her teeth. Smiled…and then sat up, knowing exactly what she had to do.  
  
Taylor was a tough girl. She could take a bit of verbal abuse, right? A little verbal beating was in order, right? Of course she was, of course she could, and a beating was just the thing the doctor had ordered. She saw no problems with any of those things. No possible consequences that could possibly outweigh the fact that Lisa was at the end of her rope...but, if there were, well—  
  
Lisa stood on trembling legs and turned to face Taylor as her face turned into a mask of unthinking hate. A paragon of unending rage. A monument to all of Taylor’s sins.  
  
—That was Future Lisa’s problem. Taylor was just going to have to suck it up.  
  
"Tayl—" Lisa choked, swallowed. Had it go down the wrong pipe, extending her already painful lack of air. “ _What the fuck!?_ ”  
  
Taylor snorted again, and rolled over onto her side away from Lisa to leave the blonde girl blinking in shock, wheezing for air and unsure that she had seen what she thought she had….  
  
“Oh, fuck  _no_ ,” Lisa declared loudly as she laid a hand on Taylor’s shoulder, “wake up.” And began to shake the other girl as hard as she could. The ‘gentle awakening’ option, had never been an option at all. “Get _up_! We need to talk!  _NOW._ ”  
  
Being a terrible bedmate was one thing. This… This was another. The amount of importance she attributed to both differed, but both still had to be addressed.  
  
“Wha—” Taylor whispered, muttering something incomprehensible before she rolled over again, this time onto her front, to snuggle into a pillow.  
  
Lisa had had her suspicions about Taylor before that moment. A certain…  _something_  that Lisa couldn’t quite put her finger on. A something that said that Taylor was something— _different_  from other girls. Different from Lisa, from Rachel, or any of other girls on the street in a fundamental manner… But Lisa had let it go, put it behind her when, after consulting her power, she’d received what she was just now realizing were empty platitudes. Assurances that whatever was different about Taylor, wasn’t at all the slightest bit important or interesting.  
  
“Wake.” Finally getting a pillow from the pile, Lisa began to hit Taylor around the head and shoulders with it in a fit of pique. “The fuck.” It made Taylor grumble and move, so Lisa labeled it a tentative success…up to the point where Taylor caught it and brought Lisa into an impromptu game of tug-of-war. “Up!”  
  
Taylor finally rolled over again, making Lisa let go with renewed shock, as she finally proved beyond a doubt that she hadn’t been imagining things. That her suspicions, even if they hadn’t reached anywhere near the full scope of things, had been correct.  
  
“If you don’t wake up, Taylor I’m going to find those brass knuckles Brian gave me and…and I’m going to punch you in the dick.” Lisa felt the odd urge to laugh. “I swear to god.” She didn’t. Now wasn’t the time. “Going to use you like a speed bag, if you don’t—”  
  
Proving that some things were universal, Taylor crossed her legs, cupped herself and cringed all at once until, from zero to a hundred in the span of seconds, Taylor’s eyes shot open in a horrified panic. “ _Why!?_ No!”  
  
Girls didn’t have dicks, but Taylor did, with the instincts to go along with it… And now, Lisa was starting to wonder if Taylor had a Stranger rating to go with it. Anything that could escape Lisa’s notice and evade her powers for as long as they’d known each other didn’t exactly give her the warm and fuzzies.  
  
“Explain.”  
  
“I—” Taylor sputtered as she grabbed a pillow and pressed it into her lap. A bit late, but it was the thought that counted. “Why!? Why would you even think about punching me in the—”  
  
“You've got a penis.” Lisa yanked the pillow,  _her pillow_ , out of Taylor's hands. If Lisa had to be uncomfortable, so did she. “I want an explanation. Exposition. Backstory. A slideshow if you've got it.”  
  
“...Oh. Ah...” Taylor shrunk in on herself, being so very  _Taylor_  in a way that tugged at Lisa’s heartstrings… Too bad the girl had already spent the sympathy she'd needed on getting in here in the first place. Sucker.  
  
“Lustrum?”  
  
Lisa felt a headache coming on as she rolled her hand, a silent gesture to continue.  
  
“Okay. My mom, she was—how do I say—” Taylor started, stopped. Hemmed and hawed until Lisa gave her  _a_   _look_. “She was kind of into the whole—” Taylor hesitated.  
  
“Castration and murder scene?”  
  
“No!” Taylor snapped at Lisa, almost making Lisa take a step back out of sheer surprise, “Mom got out before it got like that!” And crumpled again. “It's just that, before then, she was kinda…up there?”  
  
Lisa looked at Taylor a little more closely at that. Shifted her gaze down at Taylor's crotch, then back up with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Lustrum had—plans,” Taylor paused, “ideas.About how to deal with the lack of men in a woman’s world.”  
  
“Oh,  _Christ.”_ It sounded like Lustrum was a lot closer to ending males as a gender than Lisa was comfortable with. Than any sane person was comfortable with, seeing where Lustrum was now.  
  
_“_ And, well, she wasn't all that forthcoming about the contents of the health package offered to her lieutenants… So I was born like this.” Taylor vaguely gestured downwards, sitting straighter with an almost  _proud_ smile on her face. “And I’m the best out of the batch!” Then she sagged, her smile faltering. “Not that that's all that impressive…”  
  
Lisa took note of that, the fact that Taylor probably  _wasn't_ unique, and started paying attention to Taylor's mood. Something was just a little—off—about it. Lisa prodded her power for some insight, resigning herself to a day or so of pain in order to get to the bottom of things—  
  
“There are only five of us in all, not that I know who they are.” Taylor self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest,“Probably better that way, considering,” she winced, “I've heard we have problems when we get together…or at least that's what my mom told me.”  
  
—Only to find her power was completely silent. Mute in a way that left Lisa feeling more than just a little lost as she found herself alone in her head for the first time in years.  
  
“Problems?”  
  
“I don't feel like,” Taylor's voice hitched and her cheeks turned darker in the low light of the room, “talking about it.”  
  
Lisa pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She didn't need her powers to get that particular subtext. Taylor then grabbed a new pillow, one that Lisa let her have, for the sake of hiding her growing erection. That Armsmaster brand underwear Taylor was wearing, had begun to look more than a little  _stressed._  
  
“Fully functional?” Lisa gestured at the pillow covering Taylor's crotch, pretty sure she already knew the answer. She wasn't blind, nor stupid, but she might as well ask. Silence was the enemy.  
  
“Well… yeah?” Taylor said with a bemused tone. “It would be kind of silly having a dick that I couldn't use, wouldn't it? I mean,” Taylor coughed. “My balls can swell up to the size of softballs—”  
  
“Fucking  _what?_ ”  
  
“—If I haven't—relaxed in a while.” Taylor looked anywhere else but at Lisa, but kept on talking. “The first generation actually had to worry about having them explode. It took a while to perfect the process.”  
  
Holy shit. Why would you even  _need_ that much cum for? Filling a fucking  _bathtub?_  
  
“Was,” Lisa choked out, feeling lightheaded from the imagery Taylor had just dropped on her. “That a  _serious_  issue, or...?”  
  
“The explosion?”  
  
Lisa nodded.  
  
“Lustrum  _really_  wanted us to succeed in life,” Taylor responded with a sheepish shrug, “and, if you want to make an omelet you've gotta fertilize some eggs.”  
  
Lisa gave Taylor an incredulous look.  
  
“...Yeah.” Taylor rubbed the back of her neck, “I didn't think that one through.” Then shook it off. “Anyway, as one of the 'perfected’ examples of my gender, I don't have to worry about that.”  
  
Lisa sat down at the edge of the bed, and began to rub her face…until she stilled. Looked up, as a question came to mind. “What do  _you_ have to worry about?” Yet more subtext, hidden in the closest thing to verbal finger quotes Lisa had ever heard.  
  
Yet more questions.  
  
“Nothing much,” Taylor tittered nervously and pushed the pillow in her lap even harder down. Subtle, she was not. “Nothing life-threatening, or painful. Nothing to worry about at all.”  
  
“That’s what my power said before it stopped doing even that,” Lisa said dryly, feeling suddenly very  _vulnerable_  when Taylor looked at her. Something subtle, but tangible either way. Like judgment. “My power lied to me, because of you. For you.”  
  
Taylor didn't even flinch at the accusation, implying that she'd already known, or that she didn't care either way.  
  
“I'm guessing that what happened to your room might have been involved with your own brand of 'problems’.”  
  
“... It’s been a while, okay?” Taylor muttered, “I have needs.”  
  
“... So that's what happened to your room.” Lisa said as a shiver ran down her spine. They'd have to burn everything. The loft, the warehouse, the block. Everything.  
  
Framing it on the Merchants would be easy. She already had a plan for it in mind.  
  
“Yes. The people I normally see for my...problems aren't available at the moment, and—” Taylor tried to say.  
  
“Wait. Wait. You have—” Lisa didn’t finish. Couldn’t finish. She just buried her face in her hands. “I don't want to know.”  
  
“—Having you so close all the time is killing me,” Taylor continued as she tucked her knees up into her chest. “You said your power wasn't working anymore, right?”  
  
Lisa’s heart skipped a beat at that. She wasn't an idiot. She understood where this was going.  
  
“You told me how your power worked, once.”  
  
Lisa stood up on shaky legs, just as Taylor threw her pillow to the side.  
  
“You have problems with intimacy.” Taylor’s own legs swing over the edge of the bed. “A problem that I have a solution to.”  
  
Lisa couldn't help but  _stare_ when Taylor stood up, and, with an almost confrontational tone to the set of her body, slid her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down slightly, teasingly showing Lisa part of herself.  
  
Lisa now had no problems saying that  _that_  underwear was in no way prepared for the challenge of keeping Taylor restrained.  
  
“I have problems with a  _lack_  of intimacy.” Taylor smiled. Confident. Almost arrogant. Not  _Taylor,_ most definitely not Taylor, as she placed her hands on Lisa’s hips. “I'm thinking we can help each other.”  
  
“Help?” Lisa squeaked, her breathing getting louder, her face warmer; fidgeting in place as Taylor’s hands slid over her skin.  
  
“You could stand to lose some of that stress of yours,” Taylor giggled, sounding lightheaded as she began to toy with the waistband of Lisa’s own underwear. Pressing her luck, almost making Lisa jump away before she went back to caressing the blonde's hips. “And I know just how go about doing that.”  
  
Of course she did.  
  
“T-Taylor?” Lisa laid her hands over Taylor’s, stopping the devilishly  _distracting_  back and forth movements across her skin with that one action. Control. She needed… Yes. “I’m flattered. I really am...but I think I need a bit of time t-to process exactly what you are proposing—”  
  
In response, the grip on Lisa’s hips tightened as Taylor pulled her forward with a laugh, close enough that Taylor’s bulge was now pressing insistently against the front panel of Lisa’s underwear.  
  
Was it getting a little hot in here? Volcanic almost?  
  
“...Oh. Oh wow, um…” Lisa let out a nervous, shrill giggle as she switched tacks, “This is a little sudden, don’t you think? I…I just found out you have a penis…and now you want to fuck me? I like you and you’re my best friend and everything but don’t you think that’s a little—”  
  
“A little quick?” Taylor raised an eyebrow at Lisa. Acted as if she what she had just said was too silly to even consider. Lisa couldn’t help but bristle at that. “Not really. You’ve already done without for the last seventeen years, so I’d say I was just in time.”  
  
Lisa gaped at Taylor as she felt her face go up in flames. “You...What the fuck is your—”  
  
In a quick and decisive move that forced Lisa to cut herself short with a gasp, Taylor had grabbed onto Lisa’s ass, lifted her up onto her tiptoes, and covered the blonde’s mouth with her own.  
  
Lisa stiffened in the taller girl’s arms, letting out a muffled exclamation as she beat a hand against Taylor’s chest...before she relaxed. Eyes fluttering closed as she gave in to the feeling of Taylor’s surprisingly soft lips moving against her own. Lisa couldn’t help but sigh, as she enjoyed the heat and pressure that was another body against hers for the first time in  _years_  as Taylor’s tongue tangled with hers, as long, strong fingers squeezed and massaged the flesh of her ass...and it was done as quickly as it had started, with Taylor moving away from her instead of bringing her closer.  
  
“Wha—” Lisa gulped for air, barely standing as she felt as if she’d just lost all use of her legs for the foreseeable future. “What the  _hell_ …did you just...”  
  
Taylor pulled back yet further, her hands dropping down to her own hips as she wriggled out of her underwear, allowing her erection to finally jump free of its prison, where it sprung up and slapped against her stomach with a wet smack. Almost like water from a tap, precum flowed freely down the shaft, over the heavy looking, maybe even  _bloated_ balls beneath before it dripped into the carpet.  
  
Lisa looked at Taylor, mouth open and eyes darting down to the brunette’s crotch and away repeatedly; her face now covered in a nervous sweat. There was no way that thing could be natural. It was almost as long as her forearm. It  _was_ as thick as her wrist.  
  
A string of pre dangling from the head Taylor’s third leg grew too heavy under its own weight and snapped. The sound of it hitting the floor was shocking from just how  _loud_ it was...and how it was only the start of a steady, off-white stream that would take forever to get out of anything it fell on.  
  
_What did Lustrum do!?_  
  
Lisa had no problems admitting that she wasn’t exactly the most knowledgeable person in the world when it came to sex—even if she did have problems admitting that about anything else… But she knew that the amount of fluid coming from Taylor was way,  _way_ out of line with anything anyone could actually consider normal, even if you added in the little factoid that the abnormality was attached to a fully functional hermaphrodite. A state of being that was already on the far end of abnormality.  
  
Taylor padded back towards her with an almost predatory grin, the sway of her hips making her erection bob and sway in the most distracting display Lisa had ever seen… Lustrum hadn’t just been making a replacement for men.  
  
_She’d been making breeding machines. Improvements. Better than men in every way. A slow form of genocide._  
  
Lisa could actually feel her temperature rise, her nipples harden, her breath come up short. For the first time in years, since a time she could no longer clearly remember or want to remember...she was aroused. She was  _wet_.  
  
Taylor was dangerous...and one way or another, Lisa just knew—  
  
“It’s your choice, Lisa.”  
  
Lisa chewed on her inner cheek hard enough to almost draw blood as Taylor laid a hand on her hip. When she placed the other just above the small of her back. Surrounded Lisa with her smell, her touch,  _her presence_.  
  
It was maddening. Mind numbing.  
  
“If you still feel like you have to think about this, that you really don’t want to do this...just say so. Speak up. I’ll find somewhere else to sleep for the night and we’ll never talk about this again. I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want to do.”  
  
Lisa started to feel lightheaded. Fuzzy almost when Taylor grabbed her by the hips again, the hand at her back joining the one at her waist as Taylor hooked her thumbs into the elastic of Lisa’s underwear. Touching her bare skin as she…pressed herself against against Lisa once more, allowing her _fluids_  to leak onto the fabric.  
  
—she wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night.  
  
“If you want this though… you don’t have to say anything at all if you don’t want to,” Taylor's hands started to move slowly downwards, pulling Lisa’s panties down with them. “I’ll just keep doing what I’m doing now.”  
  
Lisa whimpered, closing her eyes yet again as her panties slid down far enough that Taylor’s cock was pressed directly against her skin. Warmth. Wetness. A marking that would never come out.  
  
“As soon as these panties hit the ground your time is up, Lisa. And when that happens… I’m going to take you.”  
  
Lisa’s underwear peeled away from her slit with a soft, wet sound, strings of her juices connecting them for a while before snapping as Taylor rolled it down to her upper thighs, face level with Lisa’s pussy as she got to her knees.  
  
Lisa had never been more embarrassed in her entire life.  
  
“We aren’t going to have sex. No.” Taylor shook her head. “I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to pound you into the bed until the sun comes up. Maybe even longer.” Taylor gave Lisa a lazy shrug. “I haven’t had a chance to let off some steam in a long time. I’m a little pent up.”  
  
Lisa looked down, biting her lip as Taylor leaned in, stuck her tongue out, and poked it in between Lisa's folds. Lapped at them gently in a way that had Lisa moaning in disappointment despite herself when Taylor leaned back and looked up at her with moistened lips.  
  
She hadn't even noticed that her panties were already at her calves...how long had Taylor been down there? Where had the time gone?  
  
“Tell me yes. Tell me no. You're running out of chances for both.”  
  
Lisa stared, wide-eyed and unblinking, her emotions all over the place as her underwear moved slowly, ever so slowly down to her ankles.  
  
“I already told you what was going to happen if you don’t say no, Lisa… if you don’t say what you want, I don’t think I can hold back~” Taylor cocked her head slightly, her smile all teeth as she looked back at Lisa with dilated eyes. “But that’s what you want, right? You  _want_ me to take you... This is the first time I’ve  _ever_ seen you this quiet. I was honestly starting to think that was impossible.” She laughed lightly, then tapped Lisa’s heel with a finger. “Can you lift your feet up a bit? They’re in the way.”  
  
Without even thinking about it, Lisa did, her heart feeling like it had just stopped in her chest as she realized what she had just done. She had just given Taylor consent. She had literally just stepped out of her panties and gave them to her because she had  _asked._  
  
… It wasn’t like she needed them right now anyway.  
  
Taylor smirked at her, spinning a pair of underwear around on a finger before letting it fly into the farthest corner of the room. “Time’s up.”  
  
“Wait...” Lisa begged, her voice weak even to her own ears as Taylor stood. “I think I need—” Time, she wanted to say. Time to think. To consider. To come to terms that she had sexual needs again.  
  
“Nope.” Taylor popped the p as she reached down, picked Lisa up, and made the blond squeak as she was tossed up and over onto the bed. Just like she’d promised. “No more waiting. No more chances.” Smoothly climbing onto Lisa, Taylor didn’t stop until they were chest to chest. Their breasts pressed together as she planted the head of her dick against Lisa’s entrance. “Do you have anything else to say besides ‘wait?”  
  
Lots of things. All sorts of things. Questions. Accusations. Regrets. Many things.  
  
“I just… can you...” Lisa swallowed as she chose her words. “Just be gentle. Okay?” Her head fell back and a deep sigh escaped her lips. “I broke my hymen a couple of years ago. Horseback riding did it in…but it's still my first time.”  
  
She supposed there were worse ways to lose it. At least she was at home. At least it was with someone she knew. Lots of people didn’t get either of those things...she was grateful.  
  
Taylor’s smile lost its edge and her eyes softened. “I can do that for you.” Taylor rubbed her cheek against Lisa’s, made her feel oddly comfortable. “For the first few times anyway.” Then she made it weird again. “So don’t worry about it.”  
  
“That’s great and all...but I have just one last question…where the hell is your condom?” Lisa might have been unbelievably off balance, but she wasn’t  _that_ far gone.  
  
Taylor blinked, not quite getting what Lisa had just said. She then mouthed the words as if she’d never heard them before.  
  
Lisa had a feeling that Taylor wasn’t playing.  
  
“Your condom, Taylor.” Lisa pressed a hand against Taylor’s chest and pushed up against her, only somewhat surprised to find the taller girl going along with it. “You admitted that you’re virile. That Lustrum made you to be a genetically perfect sex machine...not that I can’t tell that much just by looking at you.”  
  
Taylor smirked. Another mark against her not being  _her_  as she swelled up with pride.  
  
“But I’m really not looking forward to getting pregnant.” Her lifestyle didn’t allow for it. Neither did her aspirations, temperament, or age. It was just a bad idea all around. “Which is going to happen, without a doubt, if we move past this point.” Obviously.  
  
“Oh...” Taylor blinked again, her face turning red when she looked away, obviously embarrassed as she rolled off of Lisa and to the wallet—better than a purse she’d said—she had left on Lisa’s nightstand, “I kind of—forgot.” She sheepishly opened her wallet, seemingly uncaring as several cards and bills fell to the floor as she looked through it. “That might have been awkward later.”  
  
“You think?”  
  
“It _would_  have been awkward later,” Taylor amended, popping the seal on the foil she now had in her hands before peeling it open. “It kind of messed up my whole thing though.”  
  
“Sorry about that.” And Lisa meant it, surprisingly enough. Having Taylor over her like that, so  _strong_ , so in control had been..an experience. Something else.  
  
“It’s fine,” Taylor grunted. “You’re right after all. Getting you pregnant wouldn’t exactly be the best idea right now, no matter how much I’d like to have it happen.”  
  
Lisa’s lips twitched upwards, feeling strangely happy even as she noted what Taylor had just said. It seemed that the changes Lustrum had made weren’t just physical. Not that it was all that hard to tell. Her friend had changed in a huge way in less than five minutes. Going full out caveman on Lisa as soon as she had a reason, with the only thing missing being the club over the head. Actually taking the initiative in something, let alone a sexual encounter, instead of falling back into the shell she’d made around herself.  
  
Had she been programmed for this? Had Lisa triggered something? If she had, how? Proximity? A timer? Just general affection? “Give it to me,” Lisa demanded as she snapped her fingers and held out her an authoritative hand. The rubber fell into it barely a second later. There was still something of Taylor in there. She knew who the boss was when it suited her. She could still be led around. “Someone has to make sure you put this on right.”  
  
Lisa could figure everything out later when she had some time and she wasn’t so distracted… Those were dangerous thoughts. Very, very dangerous thoughts.  
  
“... If you wanted to grope me, all you had to do is ask, Lisa.” Taylor shook her head at her. “It’s not like I’d say no. That sounds like a great idea.” Then she frowned. “Also I’d  _never_ do that. Forget the condom, I mean.”  
  
Lisa gave her a deadpan look. The disbelief was palpable.  
  
“On purpose,” Taylor amended, her expression turning sheepish. “I don’t know why, but it’s true that when it comes to this—to sex—I can get a little…forgetful sometimes.”  
  
Yet another change. Taylor had a low-level need to get her pregnant. A manageable one, but still a need. A mental block relating to birth control maybe? Subtle and not exactly something most people would notice. The only reason Lisa had noticed at all was that she’d been looking.  
  
It wasn’t all that much different from most guys—if they were jerks—besides being an unconscious choice over a conscious one.  
  
“I thought so,” Lisa sighed, then kneeled in between Taylor’s thighs. She then reached a hand out to grab her cock directly under the head; barely able to get her fingers around its girth as a warm, sticky liquid started dripping onto her hand and sluggishly sliding down her arm as Taylor made agreeable noises and her arousal ramped up. “It's a good thing I’m here to remind you of what’s important then, isn’t it?”  
  
“Y-yeah.” Taylor twitched and whimpered as cool air blew over her tip. Lisa’s breathing washing over it as she leaned in a little closer. The already thick flow became even worse, now coming out in short and heavy spurts. “A very good thing. The best thing even. Oh god, Lisa, you don’t even know how much I  _needed_ —”  
  
Lisa didn’t even bother responding to anything that Taylor said, ignoring her babbling in favor of examining what it was she had to deal with. This was her first time ever doing anything like this…so it was okay if she took a bit of time to brush up on her hermaphroditic anatomy, right? Right.  
  
Lisa quashed the little voice in the back of her head. That little voice that said if she kept on going like she was she’d be doing a lot more than just brushing up for a long time to come. That she should stop before she got in too deep.  
  
That was quitting talk. Lisa was many things, but she was no quitter.  
  
This time when Lisa looked the cock over, with nothing covering it, with no distractions… her breath caught in her throat as she affirmed what she had thought before. Taylor’s cock was quite possibly the biggest she had ever seen. Ever. Even in porn...which she hadn’t exactly seen all that much of, in all honesty, her libido having been struck down before it could really get to work on her… But yes. She didn’t need to compare to know that what Taylor had was impressive.  
  
_Beyond_  impressive. Almost terrifyingly so.  
  
It was fascinating, the way it throbbed and twitched at every beat of Taylor’s heart. The thick veins that ran across its surface. Her balls, hefty enough to leave small indentations in the bed as large around as a pair of baseballs; feeling just as heavy when she cupped one of them and lifted it up in her hand.  
  
Lisa swore that it got heavier at her first touch. That she could feel it churning, producing and packing itself full of sperm as she rolled it over her palm. Taylor had stopped babbling by then. Only gasps and moans and sighs escaped her mouth now as Lisa explored...and then the brunette flinched, tensed...then relaxed again as Lisa’s fingers slipped inside her.  
  
Lisa hadn’t even known that it was there...but she most certainly did now, now that she could feel Taylor’s internal muscles squeezing her fingers. Blaming her next action on curiosity, Lisa scissored her fingers open, spreading Taylor wide before she pulled out again.  
  
It was fascinating really, just how well everything fit together once you looked at it. How well Taylor’s body was put together her masculinity accenting rather than overwhelming her femininity.  
  
Lisa, now with all of her fingers free, tightened her grip on Taylor’s shaft, stopping up the flow of musky fluid pouring over her arm. Removed a distraction as she held up the fingers that had been inside of Taylor up into the air and the light to examine the thick web in between her thumb and forefinger. Pre and vaginal juices all-in-one.  
  
Lustrum, or whoever it was that had been on her payroll, had been a genius. Lisa didn’t need to be a geneticist to know that. So many ways this could have gone wrong. So many mistakes that could have led to the subjects of their little experiment to lean a bit too far to one side or the other on the gender scale, destroying the fragile balance required to make something,  _someone,_ as obviously  _perfect_ as Taylor was.  
  
Lisa noted, once again, even as she stuck her fingers into her mouth and sucked on them until they no longer tasted salty or sweet… that Taylor wasn't the only one going through a mental change.  
  
Pheromones?  
  
Lisa loosened her hold on Taylor’s cock. Just slightly. Just enough to start up the flow again, if only at a relative dribble. The deep breath she took next made her shudder as the smell of sex, of virility, filled the air.  
  
Pheromones. There was plenty of that. Too much. So thick she could taste them as the air ran over her tongue.  
  
“You know, Lisa,” Taylor panted out, her eyes so dark with excitement they were almost black, “that you just made everything so much harder for yourself, yes?”  
  
Lisa trembled at those words. Shook as a thrill ran through her, purely from the threat in she heard in every syllable.  
  
“If you don't put that condom on me right now,” Taylor continued, “you're going to be carrying my children by the end of the night.” Her voice turned soft, “Is that what you want, Lisa? Is that why you took the condom from me? Why you didn't put it on me straight away?”  
  
Lisa had never felt this way in her life. Had never thought it would happen. Ever. No one had  _ever_ talked to her like this, never had anyone make her feel like this...every second, every word out of Taylor’s mouth… It dragged Lisa’s mind yet deeper into the fog of arousal.  
  
“Were you hoping I'd snap, that I’d take you, breed you?” Taylor put her hand on Lisa’s hand, the one the blonde had left sitting on her cock, “because if that's what you want…” And started moved it down, then up, guiding Lisa into a pumping motion that the blonde didn’t even bother contesting. You're very close to getting it.”  
  
Lisa’s already deep blush turned the closest thing to scarlet as they made eye contact. Deeper yet when Taylor propped herself up on her elbows and licked her lips, happy to just watch as Lisa tugged at her length.  
  
She liked it when someone talked dirty to her. The things you learned about yourself...  
  
“I’m hoping that’s what you want…because I think you’d be a great mom.”  
  
Lisa had to admit…deep inside of herself where no one but her would ever know… When she heard that she almost broke. Almost threw the condom away completely, right then and there.  
  
Only the last bit of sense she still had kept that thought from becoming a reality.  
  
This was just her body talking. Pheromones, hormones. Bodily chemicals pushing her towards something that she just wasn’t ready for. Not yet. She had so much to do before then and the life of a supervillain wasn’t a safe one. Having a child was just a bad idea, for multiple reasons.  
  
No matter how nice it sounded…  
  
“No.” Lisa shook her head quickly, not sure who exactly she was saying no to— _keep it together, Lisa_ —as she put the latex ring over the top of Taylor’s cock. “No. I can’t. I...I’m just—going to—”  
  
“I know,” Taylor sighed, a smile tugging at her lips; her tone sounding only somewhat put out. “A girl can hope though, can’t they?”  
  
With one smooth movement and with half an ear, Lisa rolled down the entirety of the condom, securing it at the base of Taylor’s shaft.  
  
“I was serious you know… about breeding you if you didn’t put it on me.”  
  
“I know,” Lisa muttered. “Trust me, I know.” Taylor had been much too serious for it to be a joke. The situation they were in didn’t allow for it. “Maybe we could come back to that? In a couple of years?”  
  
In response, Taylor pushed her, laid Lisa out flat on her back in a way that made her yelp before she got on top. Repeated the scene that they’d started with at the beginning of the night. With Lisa looking up, helplessly waiting as Taylor looked for her opening.  
  
Lisa hissed, a sharp intake of air as Taylor found what she was looking for. Fit her tip to it perfectly before she began to put the pressure on.  
  
“Honestly, Lisa?” Taylor moved her hips forward, breaking Lisa’s resistance, bit by bit. “I'll give you a month.”  
  
“A mon—”  
  
Taylor pushed abruptly; forced in the very tip in a way that drove the very air out of Lisa’s lungs.  
  
“That’s right,” Taylor replied to her friend’s unfinished question as she seesawed back and forth, a slow working at Lisa’s pussy that had the blonde shivering and staring blankly at the ceiling. “A month.” Taylor worked herself in even further, even slower, in a way that allowed Lisa to get used to what she was about to take, bit by bit. “I just need one month to change your mind.”  
  
Lisa didn't say anything in reply. She couldn't. It was impossible.  
  
Lisa tangled her hands into the bedsheets and twisted, her body desperate for air as she felt Taylor worm her way deeper in. She then cried out as the dark haired girl gave her a shimmy of, a little movement of her hips as progress slowed, loosening her up before she pulled out and did it again.  
  
That wasn’t the last cry she made. Not even close as Taylor set herself into a cycle.  
  
When Lisa had said for her to take it slow, she hadn't expected it to be this  _agonizing_. Not painful just… How it felt to have herself  _stretch_  around something as large as what was being forced into her body before it retreated and came back again. How it felt to have the stretching become easier, how it  _felt_ to have her body adjust and change itself in response to another’s actions.  
  
Feeling another person’s heartbeat  _inside_ of her...being so close to someone… It made her want to cry.  
  
If anyone had told her before this moment that the time she felt most alive was when she was under her best friend… Let’s just say they would have never found the body… It didn’t matter if it was true. Saying something like that within hearing distance was a good way to get your shit kicked in.  
  
“How are you feeling, Lisa?” Taylor groaned as she met yet another spot of resistance, leading to her pulling back and readying herself for another go. “Good?”  
  
Lisa whined, legs spread wide and tense as Taylor finally hit the halfway mark.  
  
“I’ll take that,” Taylor whispered as her lips brushed against Lisa’s face in a kiss, “as  _very_  good.”  
  
Taylor might be able to get away with it though. Might. As long as she never said it to anyone else...she’d be the only one to know.  
  
Lisa leaned up and began to lay a trail of kisses along the side of Taylor’s neck. Meaningless murmuring began to make its way past her lips, pleading mixed with cries for mercy as one of her legs wrapped around Taylor’s back; a gentle nibble or suck every once in awhile was only to be expected.  
  
When the head of her cock pressed against the deepest part of her and their hips met...it was like a thunderclap. Physically and metaphorically as Taylor finally hilted herself. Taylor’s full length and girth, and the solid weight of her testicles on Lisa’s skin.  
  
“It’s in, Lisa.”  
  
Lisa’s breath rasped, the air like sandpaper in her lungs as Taylor pressed her lips against hers. Softly, repeatedly. In a way that could only be answered by reciprocation, something that Lisa was only too happy to provide. This was a small thing, compared to what Taylor had done for her.  
  
She had never felt so  _full_.  
  
“Tell me when you want me to move for real, alright?” A small shift of Taylor’s hips left Lisa seeing stars and breathing heavy. Heavier than before as she felt herself contract around Taylor, a small orgasm that quickly faded away only to leave her wanting more. “Just doing something small for you, something to help you get used to me.”  
  
Lisa whimpered and buried her face in Taylor’s neck as the younger girl shifted to again, forcing her cock against the opposite wall.  
  
“Take your time. Don’t rush.” Taylor closed her eyes and laid her head down with a sigh. Pressed her cheek against Lisa’s in a gentle nuzzle before she began to circle her hips, loosening Lisa up with every stir of her rod. The fact that it was also driving the blonde up the wall was probably just a happy coincidence. ““Rushing comes after.”  
  
“Okay—that sounds…” Lisa trailed off with a whisper as she shivered and her arms joined her legs, wrapped around Taylor. Her own hips slowly gyrating, finding the rhythm in counterpoint to her friend’s, the one that led her to this, to her clawing and crying out like an  _animal_  at the brunette’s back.  
  
If Taylor even noticed the nails digging into her skin—possibly drawing blood—she hid it well. A small exhalation, a slightly tighter movement. The only, minor, signs she noticed at all while she ran Lisa into the ground.  
  
It was maddening, just how composed Taylor was as she did something that she considered ‘small’. Something that she considered the barest of warm-ups to prepare Lisa for the real thing. It was maddening, how composed she was even as Lisa could feel herself start to fall apart at the seams.  
  
If she felt like she was losing her mind now... then what would happen to her when Taylor stopped playing? What would be left of her then?  
  
She tapped Taylor’s shoulder with a trembling hand. Once. Twice. Nerves and aftershock combined turning her into a speechless wreck. So bad that she could barely tap Taylor a third time.  
  
There was only one way she was going to find out, wasn’t there?  
  
Taylor pulled herself back up, her hair falling around her face in a curtain as she looked down on Lisa. Her face the only thing Lisa could see, content and soft. Half of her world. “Ready?”  
  
A small tremor passed through Lisa’s entire body at that question, swallowing back a moan as she came again. The question had already been answered for her.  
  
The other half of her world, the joining between the two of them, was  _very_ persuasive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After quite a bit of work, I found out that my estimate of 30k words was way out of line! After translating my old and relatively horrible writing, it only came out to an extra 3k! A lot of the things I had planned had to be scrapped in order to have this whole thing make sense! Also, I fused parts 2 and 3! But oh well! It's done now, so here we go!

“ _Yes…_ ” Lisa replied with a hiss. Her last decision. Her last choice. Her last chance to back away. Gone. Lost in the fog.  
  
Taylor huffed. A soft noise that Lisa could only call ‘amused’ as the brunette pulled out to the head. Left Lisa feeling cold and  _empty_ as Taylor pulled her legs up until they were past the younger girl’s shoulders and her butt was off the bed. A whole new position that left Lisa helpless, clutching at the sheets in between her fingers as her voice left her once more.  
  
There was no sound. Nothing besides that of the ringing in her ears and that of her own breathing, thick and wet. All choking gasps and strangled moans as, with the last tattered hints of her sensibility, she was left to admire the way her own juices brought out the stretch marks in the latex...before Taylor’s hips slammed down and into hers.  
  
Lisa couldn’t describe it. Couldn’t put into words what she felt right then. The emotions, the  _motions_  to explain it. Not now. Probably not ever.  
  
The way her heart had stopped in her chest. How she had bit into her lips, hard enough for her to taste iron. Her back arched. Thoughts stopped. Everything that had happened before was brought to nothing.  
  
“You’re  _mine_ now, Lisa…”  
  
The way Taylor had filled her, how she looked at that moment. Teeth bared. Eyes half-lidded and  _hungry._ Hands locked possessively around Lisa’s body as sweat slid down her her form and over the curves of her breasts… Lisa couldn’t explain it. There was no need to.  
  
“Oh my god,  _Taylor!_ ”  
  
Why would she try and find the words to explain something... that didn’t  _need_  an explanation? She was getting  _fucked_. She was getting  _taken_  for the first time in her life by someone she trusted… Someone who, if she was honest, was  _really_ hitting all of her buttons in the very best of ways right now.  
  
Before she’d lost the ability to feel aroused...Lisa had liked a little bit of confidence in her guys. Sue her.  
  
Lisa squealed again, legs twitching, kicking uselessly in the air as Taylor began to build her way into her rhythm. Starting off calmly, then smoothly pulling out to the head. Again and again, with every rep leading to her pressing back down to the end of Lisa’s tunnel with a barely audible smack of flesh against flesh; grunting and panting as she forced herself past whatever tightness, whatever  _resistance_ that Lisa might have still had.  
  
There was no point in trying to describe something that didn’t need to be described beyond something so simple. No need to apply words to something she had no words for. Lisa knew that... But she wasn’t the sort to let things go. Lisa needed descriptions, concepts, a way to put everything in its own little box… Even when it meant she was looking into things she shouldn’t. That was just how she was, for better or for worse. Nothing was going to change that.  
  
Taylor laughed happily even as Lisa placed her palms over her eyes, her hands shaking against her face as a full body blush ran through her. Her constant squeals turned into still constant, yet breathless squeaks as her body finally submitted to Taylor’s attack with a loud, wet noise. With a small outpouring of her juices and dignity following after every one of Taylor’s out-strokes to soak into the mattress, leaving a stain that Lisa would never be able to get out.  
  
Not even _this_  could change that little habit of hers...but it could keep her from thinking about it as much as she’d like to. From putting that unlabeled feeling in that little box, in that little cupboard, in that little closet filled with knives and rusty chains that she put all the other things she didn’t want to think about. Things like the fact that, in an unforeseen reversal and twisting of social roles that still had Lisa reeling—  
  
Taylor ground into her. Bounced in and out of her in a way that had stars popping in front of Lisa’s eyes before she got back into it.  
  
—Taylor was a hop and a skip away from  _owning_  her. Physically and socially  _dominating_  her in a contest that had proved itself to be, so far, not a contest at all.  
  
Over the course of an hour, Lisa had gone from a frustrated, confused, snarky, loudmouthed, virgin that had never dreamt of being anything else... To a less frustrated, even more confused, almost shy and quiet girl that was, considering the size of the dick she was taking, well on her way to professional porn stardom. God damn it, she’d cum more times in the last ten minutes than she had in the  _last ten years_ , and it didn’t look like it was going to stop anytime soon...  
  
Taylor grunted, then shifted her hold in a way that led to Lisa’s movements being restricted yet further, leaving her almost completely immobile from the waist down. Laughing lightly, smiling politely even as she fucked Lisa loose. Introduced the blonde to the joys of sex and the feeling of a slowly filling condom dragging a liquid, heavy, growing warmth across her inner walls constantly.  
  
Lisa could barely even think anymore. The acts of existing and cumming and  _breathing_  taking up just about every bit of room that she had reserved for thought—let alone recognize what thoughts she  _did_  have had started to take a turn towards the cyclical. The same thoughts with only slightly different wordings over and over again, all directed towards the fact that Taylor was taking her for a ride… and that she couldn’t stop it. Didn’t care enough to stop it.  
  
She was  _enjoying_ this.  
  
Lisa—in what she’d deny as something that had been brought on by emotion in anyway— pressed her hands tighter to her eyes. Sniffed as tears started to roll down the side of her face; hiccups coming out of her mouth instead of the wailing shrieks she’d been going for when Taylor angled her hips just  _right_ and started to quicken her strokes, making Lisa feel as if she was going to die.  
  
“Oops. One second, Lisa.”  
  
The next few strokes and the sudden pull out that set her off in a wave of squirting convulsions that left a nearby wall dark and dripping, the carpet moist… it left her convinced that  _was_  what was happening. That she was going to die here. That she was going to die. Here. On her bed. Eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Stinking of sex with scraps of Egyptian cotton lodged deeply under her nails.  
  
“Sorry about that. Had something to do.”  
  
And then Lisa was alive again. Taking in great, heaving breaths, shuddering in fits and starts as her eyes rolled back into their proper place and her death grip on her tattered sheets loosened. Rest. Recuperation. A return from near catatonia. All enough for Lisa to be able to recognize the shifting of her mattress as Taylor slid over to the edge, cock firmly in hand as she peeled her condom off, its swollen tip as large as an orange, sloshing thickly with a  _mostly_  clear fluid as it was tied off and put on Lisa’s nightstand before Taylor reached for another.  
  
“Hate these things...”   
  
Lisa licked her lips. Mouth dry. Suddenly thirsty. Barely able to hear Taylor’s complaints as she looked at the precummy little balloon jiggling not even five feet away from her face.   
  
“Haven’t even cum yet but I  _still_ have to change them out…” Taylor looked over at Lisa, then laughed as she rolled the new condom down. “But I bet you aren’t complaining about it. Are you, Lisa? Getting a bit of time to rest, to see what you’re missing...” Taylor plucked the old condom off the nightstand and dangled it in front of Lisa’s face.  
  
Lisa’s nostrils flared as the smell of worn latex filled her nose, mixed heavily with the scent of Taylor and  _herself_.  
  
“It's amazing, right?”  
  
Lisa was barely even able to nod, but nod she did, earning herself a smug grin from her friend that made her heart skip a beat...and ask herself why she’d done that.  
  
“I know, I know.” Taylor laid a hand on Lisa’s bare stomach and started to knead, leading to half-remembered sex-ed lessons far, far,  _far_  in the back of Lisa’s head being brought up again. Just for a moment, long enough for her to remember that was where her  _womb_  was before it was discarded as an unimportant bit of trivia. “You don’t want to get pregnant. You’re not ready to be a mom.” A light flick of the wrist set the condom into motion, Lisa’s eyes following every jump and swing before it came to a stop. “I get that and I’m not going to push you on it... But you can’t deny that it's looking pretty damn good right now, can you?”  
  
“N-no.” Lisa croaked, eyes crossing slightly as the condom moved a little closer to her face, close enough for Lisa to see just how dangerously full it was, giving her an explanation for why Taylor’s sudden pullout had set her off like it had. An overfull condom wasn’t a safe condom. It wasn’t… Something. “I can’t. It sounds... really good… really…” Lisa’s mouth opened, her tongue slipping out to give the taut, latex surface of the fist-sized balloon a swipe. “Thirsty...”  
  
Lisa had never felt like this before. Never felt so lost, so hungry for anything in her life as she did for the contents of that not so little piece of latex. The taste of her own juices just made it worse, pushing and spurring Lisa on past even Taylor’s giggles and her own battered, nearly shattered dignity.   
  
All she needed to do was get it in between her teeth. Get in between and bite down as hard as she could… And maybe she’d stop aching.  
  
“Jesus, Lisa. Down girl.” Taylor pulled the condom away with a snort, sliding off the bed and tossing the condom into Lisa’s wastebasket—ignoring the liquid  _pop,_ the sudden spray and the whimper from Lisa—as she went. “You must be  _really_ thirsty if you’re planning on drinking that...but really. Keep the compliments coming.”   
  
Taylor padded over to Lisa’s mini fridge, the one she’d filled to the brim with water and ice and placed next to the medicine cabinet. Both of those pieces of furniture had been impulse buys, ones that Lisa hadn’t regretted in the slightest after. She’d just been so  _pleased_  that she no longer had to go out of her room and interact with others, just so that she’d be able to chase her nearly organ damaging dose of painkillers with a glass of ice water, that the price didn’t even register.  
  
“Although...I’ve been told that there’s nothing quite like getting it straight from the tap, Lisa, if you really want to try it.” Lisa’s appreciation of her fridge grew yet higher as Taylor bent over, shifting from the side as she looked through the bottles, showing off the perfect shape of her ass and the heft of her balls with every sway. “Warmth. Taste. Texture. It’s just better that way.” Taylor hummed a little before taking two and closing the fridge, “But I guess if you  _need_ to have your fix right then and there you can’t really go wrong with a thermos. It's not the same but…it’s something... Or so I’ve been told.”  
  
Taylor then shrugged and jumped onto the bed, making Lisa squeak at the little bit of airtime she had before Taylor pulled her in close, seating the still somewhat glassy-eyed girl into her lap, leaving her cock to stand proudly out from in between Lisa’s thighs.  
  
“Drink up, Lisa.” Taylor pressed a bottle into Lisa’s hands, the cap already spun off and discarded. Forgotten somewhere that hopefully wasn’t the carpet, thick enough to hide something as small and innocuous as a plastic cap. “You look like you need it.  
  
Lisa, after a while where all she could do was tremble, blinked. Shifted slightly in Taylor’s lap to get as comfortable as possible before she raised the bottle to her lips with shaking hands. Anticipation ran rampant as she sat there, unable to forget exactly how close she was to Taylor having her way with her again as she felt the heartbeat in between her legs.  
  
Taylor was very good at making subtle threats...very good.   
  
“I’ve done a real number on you. Haven’t I?”  
  
Lisa didn’t answer. Couldn’t. She just drank her water. Pulled herself together. Blushed and shivered as she forced herself to focus on the water even as Taylor nuzzled her neck… It was one of the hardest things she’d ever done.  
  
“How many orgasms have you had? Ten? Twenty?” The back of Taylor’s hands nudged the underside of one of Lisa’s breasts. The blonde’s breath hitched, a bit of water spilling from her bottle and onto her chest as Taylor cupped that breast in her hand and gave it a squeeze. “More than twenty.” Taylor smiled. A physical thing. Something that Lisa could feel Taylor before those lips met her neck. “Anything less and you wouldn’t have been so desperate earlier.” Gave her a lick. “So  _thirsty_.”  
  
“...oh  _god_.” Lisa whimpered. Felt a part of herself die as she did.  
  
“It was adorable, Lisa. Watching you lick and bite at that condom like it was the only thing that mattered, acting as if it were your world…” Lisa whined around her mouthful of water, almost spilling it as Taylor’s cock jerked and slapped against her stomach. “I think you can guess how that made me feel...”  
  
She could guess. Oh god, could she guess...  
  
Lisa gasped softly, head lolling to the side, exposing her neck even further as Taylor started to nip. “Not really...” A small smile, a weak shadow of one of Lisa’s infamous grins spread across her face as she reached down and gave Taylor’s shaft a pump. She then took another sip from her nearly empty—where had it all gone—bottle of water, only barely finding it within her to swallow as she felt Taylor’s breath quicken against her skin. “Maybe you could show me?”  
  
Taylor stiffened. Exhaled slowly as her hold around Lisa’s waist tightened slightly, just enough to send a thrill of excitement through Lisa before it loosened. “... Damn it, Lisa.” Taylor grumbled as she held out a hand, taking Lisa’s empty bottle and tossing it into the wastebasket where it landed with a dull  _splat_. “Fucked your brains out not even ten minutes ago and you’re already back to being yourself.” Taylor put her own bottle to her lips and took a long pull from it, a slow roll of the hips all the direction Lisa needed to continue her gentle tugging at Taylor’s length. “Just let me finish this up and I’ll show you something alright...”  
  
Not so subtle this time...but no less threatening for it. She had the means to go through with it after all.  
  
“I think it's just reflex, really.” Lisa replied faux meekly, “It's kind of my job to make sure that no one on the team gets a swelled head, you see.”  
  
Taylor coughed into her drink, water spilling down her front as Lisa’s smile grew.  
  
“That’s been my job for almost a year now, and I have to say that this may be my biggest case yet.”Lisa chortled. “You don’t have to worry though because I have everything well in hand _._ It might be a little longer than I expected but-”  
  
“It sounds like you’re feeling a lot better, Lisa.”  
  
Lisa’s back stiffened. Words dried up. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she heard Taylor speak. It wasn’t the words that did it of course. She’d heard worse than that... It was the  _way_  Taylor said it that set off a little alarm in the back of her head, made her reptilian hindbrain seize up and her smile freeze. It didn’t sound mad, frustrated, or disappointed. It just sounded so…normal _._ Scarily normal.  
  
It was strange...but Lisa couldn’t help but listen to it. Another of Taylor’s many advantages? Or, was it just her own atrophied sense of sexual awareness coming into play?  
  
Taylor’s hands then fit themselves under Lisa’s arms and lifted her off, the reason for Taylor’s sudden brusqueness becoming clear as Lisa caught sight of Taylor’s bottle lying in the middle of a sodden patch at the foot of her bed... It was amazing just how much you could miss while you were in the middle of making puns and jerking off your best friend—and holy  _fuck_  did that sound weird.  
  
“If you’re good enough to start making puns about how you’re handling my dick, you’re good enough for another round, right?” Taylor plopped Lisa down against the headboard, then firmly pressed a hand against Lisa’s chest until her head hit the pillows that lay at its base. Lisa found that she couldn’t protest that either, oddly enough. “Right. We’re going to do this a little differently this time, Lisa. This time I’m not going to be holding your legs up.” Taylor reached up and placed her hands on top of Lisa’s headboard. “You are.”  
  
“...I am?”  
  
“Yes. You are.”  
  
Lisa licked her lips as Taylor gave a shake of her hips for emphasis, the bobbing sway of her cock doing more to convince Lisa than the tone of her voice...and damn if this whole ‘having sex’ thing didn’t have its hooks in her...something that Taylor noticed, seeing how smug her smile was.  
  
“One way or the other I’m going to cum inside of you.” Taylor continued. “Condom or no condom—not feeling all that picky about which—and there are only two real choices in how that’s going to happen.” Taylor’s smile became nearly blinding. “Your first choice is that you grab your ankles and watch as I turn your pussy inside out. Literally.” Taylor giggled, “You’ve got a real grip on you, Lisa. A-plus.”  
  
“... Thanks?” Lisa wasn’t sure what else she could say to that...she’d need a while, but it probably wouldn’t be nice. Maybe.  
  
“Anytime,” Taylor replied with a huff and a shake of the head. “The second choice is that I flip you over on your stomach and pound you while you bite the blankets. I’m fine with either, honestly.”  
  
“Oh.” Lisa swallowed, obviously loud enough for Taylor to hear if the chuckle Lisa heard was any indication, “Are those… Are those really all the choices I have? Because I think—”  
  
“That you need to make up for all those terrible puns about my dick?” Taylor interrupted, “I totally agree, Lisa.”  
  
“... I’m really sorry about those puns.”  
  
“And I’m really not sorry about the things I’m going to do to you.” Taylor cocked her head. “Funny how that works out, right?”  
  
Yeah. Hilarious.  
  
“Oh...Well… when you say it like that...that makes sense...” Lisa pulled her legs up to her chest and into the air, spreading them as far as she could go while still keeping her hands on her ankles like Taylor had demanded of her. Lisa winced as she reached her limits, a twinge in her hips that stopped as she pulled back a little, then quickly faded. “I guess… I’ll just…” Lisa trailed off with a sharp inhale, mouth falling open slightly and eyes widening as she took a look at just what Taylor had done to her. “What did you  _do_?”  
  
Lisa had never really paid much attention to her pussy before. Never saw a reason to care about it beyond such things as hygiene and convenience...before now. Before she’d been forced to care, now that the tightly closed slit that she’d grown used to seeing in the mirror was gone. Changed. Molded by what Taylor had done to it.  
  
“It’s quite the view, right?”  
  
It was that yes… It was most definitely that, as she looked in between her legs, at the once somewhat cute—if you squinted—bit of flesh now puffy and flushed. At the thin hair around her pelvis, matted with juices, juices that had begun a steady flow south and onto her stomach in the short time since the start of her inspection...and that wasn’t the only thing she was confused about, oddly enough.  
  
Lisa hadn’t even seen her clit before today. Never had the need to. The neglected bundle of nerves had been content to stay behind the scenes and under the hood, and she’d been content to let it do just that...they’d had an agreement for the last couple of years, one that one of them had broken…and here they were now, drawn out of hiding; surprisingly large as it stood almost painfully erect.  
  
“I can tell just from the look on your face you’ve never looked at yourself before.” Taylor said, pulling Lisa from her ‘soul-gazing’. “Let alone when you’re like this.” Taylor moved her head side to side. Closed one eye and then the other, all the while looking Lisa over before she nodded. “Think of it is a learning experience, Lisa. Like me.”  
  
Lisa looked away from her crotch and up at Taylor questioningly, her bottom lip starting to feel rather _tender_  as she nibbled on it. What was she supposed to learn from  _this_? Besides not allowing Taylor to get her alone if she wanted time to herself and a normal, non-sex ruined body?  
  
“I can see you take care of yourself. That you prefer to trim instead of style. That you never really saw the point in prettying up something that no one was going to see. Or get any use from outside of basic biological needs.” Taylor drummed her fingers against the headboard, a slight sound that kept Lisa on track, helped her focus her thoughts just the slightest bit more. “You should probably change that since that last part isn’t exactly true anymore. Just saying.”  
  
Lisa pressed her head harder into her pillow, shrinking back and averting her eyes from Taylor’s face and back to her crotch as she felt her cheeks start to heat up at Taylor’s implication.  
  
“For another...” The corner of Taylor’s mouth twitched upwards. “Your clit is huge. Like… more than twice as big as mine is if I’m getting the math right.”  
  
If Lisa’s face had been hot before it was nothing to how she felt now as she stared at the suddenly almost intimidatingly large pearl resting at the top of her slit.   
  
“It’s nothing to be ashamed about, Lisa so don’t even worry about it.” Taylor snickered. “It just means I have more to play with whenever I’m feeling bored.”  
  
Wait. What?  
  
“Taylor.” Lisa started, “Did you just imply that my clit is a  _toy_ for you to play with? Because, if you did, I think—”  
  
“Maybe I did.”  
  
Lisa inhaled sharply, her hips spasming as Taylor’s cock grazed the tip of her clit before pressing itself against her entrance; Lisa’s every argument going up in smoke at that one action.   
  
“And I’m thinking it's going to be one of my favorites too… Now, Lisa-” Taylor repositioned herself, widening her stance and checking her handhold on the headboard before she spoke again. “You probably weren’t paying all that much attention the first time around. You might have missed out on some things... considering how much of a mess you were at the time.” A groan was shared between the two as Lisa’s opening gave way once more, taking Taylor’s cockhead as if it had been made for it. “So you’re going to get a show.”  
  
Lisa resisted the urge to pull away for a moment as she saw in close, exacting, detail just how  _small_ she was when compared to that monster hanging between Taylor’s legs. She had no idea how she’d been able to take it the first time. She wasn’t even sure how she was taking it now as she watched her flesh split open; gasping, taking in short, quick breaths as she saw just how tightly, widely stretched her lips were as they hugged Taylor’s girth.  
  
“How am I even doing that?” Lisa whispered as Taylor gave her another inch, “I shouldn’t be able to take that much. Not in just an hour. Not even a week of wearing a dildo fulltime would let me take this much.”  
  
Vulgar? Yes. But true. Oh so true.  
  
“You’re right about that,” Taylor admitted casually. “You shouldn’t be able to take me… and that thing with a dildo sounds like something you should try sometime.”  
  
Lisa started to shake again, something that she’d thought she was done with, when she noticed the moving bump in her lap, showing exactly how deep Taylor had gone as she continued to push.   
  
“But remember earlier, when you stuck your fingers in your mouth right after you’d finished feeling me up?” Taylor hummed as she reached as far as she could go, giving Lisa’s cervix a tap that made the blonde squeak and twitch with a minor orgasm before pulling out. “There were some seriously  _strange_ people on Lustrum’s payroll at the time. With some seriously strange ideas...some of which really weren’t that strange once you thought about them.” Taylor rolled her neck, flipping several strands of hair over her shoulder, talking in between breathes as she got into her stride. “Like making it so that anyone that gets a taste of me will just—start changing to fit with what they’re going through at the time.”  
  
“Taylor, what does—” Lisa’s moaned, her eyes fluttering for only a second before she shook her head. Focus! “What do you  _mean_ it’s changing me? Wait!.” Lisa paled, her thoughts running away from her in directions that felt…not right but as close to right as she could make it before she lost herself in Taylor’s rhythm.“That’s why I feel so good! That’s why I’m so desperate! You got me addicted to your dick you jerk! You mastered me!”  
  
“Addicted? Mastered? Wha—” Taylor snorted, “Oh my god, what? Seriously I don’t…” Taylor placed her head against the headboard for support as she laughed, leaving Lisa feeling sheepish before she firmed her resolve. “They called it Crawler-Lite, Lisa. Your stamina gets better, you get more elastic and you start getting better at taking what I can dish out. There are some other, somewhat theoretical changes that could happen in certain conditions, yeah. But nothing like an addiction.” Taylor leaned down, a lupine grin stretching from ear to ear as she looked Lisa in the eyes, making the blonde feel small...and tasty...and that wasn’t right.  
  
This couldn’t go on. It just...it couldn’t. That was it. That was enough. Lisa couldn’t allow this to go on like it had up to now.  
  
“That ‘addiction’ of yours? It’s all you. Just your body rewarding you for using it as it was meant to be used,” Taylor cooed, a shiver running down Lisa’s spine as Taylor started getting rougher, more excited. Brought Lisa back to the tipping point once more, shaking her head and crying out, only half faking as the bed started to creak.  
  
She’d dealt with worse than this...she could wait...she would wait...any moment now...  
  
“You’re like a little girl, Lisa. All these new feelings and emotions running through you…and you have no idea what they are or how to deal with them because you never got the chance to learn,” Taylor hissed through her teeth with a shudder, “and I’m the one who’s going to have to teach you all the things you should know.” Taylor quaked this time, a whole body movement that Lisa could feel in her  _bones_. “Like the differences between lust and actual addiction of course. The pros and cons of vaginal, anal, and oral. How to masturbate or give a decent handjob.” Taylor sighed happily, “And that is so fucking hot.”  
  
Maybe...if you were Taylor. For her though? Well… It could be better. Would be better. Just about—  
  
“Do you know what else is hot?” Lisa replied smugly, letting go of her ankles to grab Taylor by the arms in a half-remembered hold that Brian had trained into her before throwing all her weight to the right. This time it was Taylor’s turn to squeal as Lisa threw her on the bed. “Role reversal.”  
  
—now. This was Lisa’s show now. Finally.  _Finally_ , after all she’d been through. After she’d been kissed, licked, fondled and fucked within twenty minutes of Taylor offering to have sex with her. After she’d been used so completely through the course of an hour that she’d almost lost just about everything that made her, her. Her mind, her pride, her dignity. All of it offered up to Taylor, hers to keep for as long as the show went on… But Taylor had messed up.   
  
She’d given Lisa a bit of time to recuperate...and then shocked her into awareness. Brought her back into play as it were.  
  
Lisa leaned down, vulpine grin out in full force as she placed her lips against Taylor’s neck. Feeling Taylor’s pulse race under the kiss as she marked Taylor; just like how Taylor had marked her.  
  
This was her stage now.  
  
“And I’m going to show you that I’m  _not_  a little girl.”  
  
And she was going to milk it for all it was worth.  
  
Lisa stared down at Taylor, enjoying the expression of shock on her friend’s, on her  _lover’s_  face. Juices leaking down her thighs as the feeling of being in  _control_  came back to her all at once; she had missed it, in the short while she’d gone without it. Control was like a drug to her. Addictive, something that Lisa wanted, that she craved. Something that she needed, if she was honest. Along with her powers, it was a sort of crutch, a way to handle the stresses of her day-to-day life without turning into a hot, sobbing mess. The fact that it was fun and kind of a turnon—she should have known—didn’t hurt at all.  
  
“You weren’t expecting that, were you?” Lisa said softly, pressing down on Taylor’s wrists a little harder as she tried to wriggle her way free. “You thought you had me in the bag already. That I was just going to do whatever you wanted until you were finished.” Lisa ground her hips teasingly, still grinning as she slid wetly over Taylor’s length. “It’s almost like you don’t know me, Taylor. Shame on you… And I’ll have you know,  _this_  little girl used to have a pony of her very own. I miss her,” Taylor whimpered, Lisa’s grin growing even sharper at the rush that little noise brought as she purred into Taylor’s ear. “But I guess you’ll just have to do.”  
  
Lisa swayed her hips, her hands falling away from Taylor’s as the taller girl stopped struggling with a gasp. The shock was still there. The shock that came with the unexpected, showing in Taylor’s every reaction. It was obvious. The confident, almost cocky look Taylor had been holding onto the whole time was gone, replaced with something more familiar. More  _Taylor_ , as Lisa knew her. Nervous, hesitant and oddly adorable, even as she placed her hands on Lisa’s waist.  
  
Unexpected for Taylor, maybe. But not unfamiliar. How…disappointing.  
  
“So that’s how it is?” Lisa chuckled into the side of Taylor’s neck as she began rubbing herself against her friend, sucking at Taylor’s neck and leaving little marks with every move forward and back. “You lose your fire as soon as you think you’re in for a ride? Was hoping I’d be the one to break you in.”  
  
“No one’s broken me in…”  
  
“Whatever you say, hon.” Taylor tensed and turned her eyes away, blushing as Lisa slid forward to give her a pat on the cheek and a kiss on the lips. “Just keep saying that, and maybe, one day, I’ll believe you.” Lisa sat up again, biting her lip as she fit Taylor’s cock teasingly into her entrance. Taylor’s mouth fell open with a whine as Lisa stopped there, actually pulling away from Taylor’s weak, upwards thrust with a laugh. “One day.”  
  
Taylor moaned helplessly as Lisa had her revenge, playing the world’s most frustrating game of keep-away. When Taylor went right, Lisa moved to the left. To the left, Lisa slid away to the right and down, always  _just_ out of reach.   
  
It was only what Taylor deserved, for driving Lisa so close to the edge. For almost succeeding in breaking Lisa completely. For trying to make her what would be, in the end, nothing more than Taylor’s version of a stress ball. Pliable, soft, and capable of making noises whenever Taylor felt like playing. That could have been her… And that just wasn’t  _her_. It just wasn’t  _Lisa_.  
  
Lisa pressed her hands down on Taylor’s chest, panting and smiling, beads of sweat running down her body as she lowered herself and waited. It didn’t take long at all for Taylor to take the bait, almost instantly taking advantage of Lisa’s sudden lack of movement with a thrust… Only to have Lisa go up, letting it pass under her before she quickly came back down again, making Taylor yelp as Lisa trapped her length in between their bodies.  
  
“That was fun, Taylor. You almost got me.” Taylor bit back a sobbing groan as Lisa straightened up again, showing Taylor just  _how_ close she’d been. Lisa, sitting directly on the shaft; puffy lips spread and almost  _drooling_  from where it sat along the shaft. “Problem is, ‘almost’ only gets you the consolation prize.”  
  
“... Consolation?” Taylor croaked.  
  
“That’s what happens when you don’t hit the bullseye, Taylor.” Lisa explained, crooned as she shifted her weight over the cock in between her legs, “I know you were hoping to get the grand prize, dropping a load or two in me,” Making Taylor stiffen up as the blonde started moving again, sliding smoothly from front to back as she started stroking Taylor off with her outer lips. It felt—better—than she’d expected. A pleasant surprise. “But you’re just going to have to be satisfied with this, until the next time.”  
  
Lisa willfully, and cheerfully, ignored the fact that she had just admitted that there was even going to  _be_ a next time, shelving it for later while she got ready to ride Taylor into the ground. Got ready to make her submit like the taller girl had done to her at the first sign of weakness.  
  
“That’s so—why would you do something like that to—”  
  
“I’m a supervillain, babe, and getting fucked is a two-way street.” Keeping herself from cackling like a madwoman at the gobsmacked look on Taylor’s face, the realization that her actions had consequences was one of the hardest things Lisa had ever done. “You totally—” Lisa had to bite her lip when she ran herself over the head of Taylor’s dick, the stimulation of her clit worth a moment of relative quiet when she did it again. “—should have expected this.”  
  
“Lisa, please…” Lisa’s urge to cackle grew as she lingered over the head, torturing Taylor with every change shift and change in pressure. The sobbing groan that Taylor let out when she raised herself back up was priceless. “Mercy!”  
  
“Mercy?” Lisa slipped a hand in between their bodies and leaned forward in response, her own fluids slipping between her fingers as she started toying with Taylor’s shaft. Feeling the bubble at the tip expand and grow in weight, even with something as simple as that. “Like you showed me when I couldn’t even breathe?” A quick nibble at the ear received a whine. A whimper. A noise that drew a vindictive laugh from Lisa. “Or when you had me hold my own legs up, just so I could watch you fuck me?”  
  
“For the love of god, Lisa! Please let me just—”  
  
“I don’t think you understood me the first time.” Lisa sat up again and arched her back, stretching. Chest jutted teasingly outward before she put her hands on Taylor’s own. “Ponies don’t talk, Taylor. They get ridden.” The brunette mewled as both of her nipples were caught in between Lisa’s fingers, the right given a pinch just a hairsbreadth away from painful. “And right now, you’re a pony.  _My_ pony.”  
  
And, with that, Lisa began to seriously rock her hips, a rhythmic, heavy grind that came easily to her. Riding lessons. Hours and hours of practice. A half-baked dream of becoming a professional horse jockey before she had realized she wasn’t nearly small enough for the job. Altogether, after all that… Riding Taylor was like riding the proverbial bike. Easier, actually.  
  
She’d never learned how to ride a bike after all. Too ‘plebeian’, her parents had said.  
  
Lisa, still painfully sensitive, came all over Taylor’s lower stomach with a moan, still moving even as she soaked the brunette under her with her fluids. Then again, and again in a series of delicious shocks that made the blonde hiss with pleasure, the brunette under her squirm with embarrassment and needful frustration.  
  
None of these things, even when put together, were nearly close to enough for Lisa to break her stride. To even think of breaking it. Just like any other dominance game, it was all about the momentum. Keeping your partner guessing and off balance, without pushing so far that they pushed back in reaction.  
  
Taylor let out another pitiful moan as Lisa slowly took the taller girl’s aroused nipples in between her fingers. Each stroke, roll, and tug of the swollen nubs pushing her closer and closer to the edge, a light  _squeeze_  actually forcing Taylor’s eyes to roll, leaving only the whites showing behind her heavily lidded eyes.  
  
Taylor hadn’t been wrong when she’d said she’d be the one to teach Lisa. She had. She most definitely had, even if the things she’d taught, weren’t the sort of lessons she’d hoped Lisa would take away from the whole thing. Initiative. Independence. A sexually sadistic streak a mile wide, and a lack of passivity. Things that Taylor just wasn’t looking for…or, at least, that was what Lisa assumed.  
  
“That’s right, Taylor. Let it all out.” The tip of Taylor’s condom bulged outward when Lisa gave one of her nipples a pluck, a jet of lubricant being vented as hard as a normal human’s cumshot in response to that simple bit of stimulation. “You can do it.”  
  
She really doubted that Taylor had been working towards this, the sudden reversal that had led to the blonde being on top. Lisa didn’t need her powers to see that, before, any such thoughts, if they even existed, weren’t entertained for more than a second before being discarded. Taylor’s conditioning, Lisa suspected, wouldn’t have even  _allowed_  her to consider it as an option.  
  
Adding a bit of pressure to the bubble, finger, and thumb pressing down on the latex mass that had gotten large enough to impede Lisa’s progress was an easy thing to do. Impulsive, but effective as the fluid that had built up so far came out near the base of Taylor’s cock, adding them to the juices that were no doubt already dripping down them from under her balls. An elegant solution, when compared to taking the time to force a new condom on Taylor before she recovered.  
  
It was a good thing Taylor had Lisa to do the thinking for her, the blonde thought to herself as she leaned down and took a nipple gently in between her teeth. They’d have never got anything done otherwise.  
  
A lash of the tongue and a gentle suck made Taylor  _howl_ , before Lisa’s lips separated from it with a pop to treat the other with a tongue bath of its own, wondering if her room’s soundproofing was up to par… She’d find out in the morning.  
  
“That’s a good girl,” Lisa said, her voice hushed as Taylor continued to writhe. Breathing hard, muscles straining as her fingers tore at the bed. All of it without a word, just like Lisa had ordered. “Keep being good, and maybe I’ll think about giving you another turn at the prize~”  
  
And that was when Lisa realized that she had hit her limit. Almost a dead end. A lack of ideas that, for once in her life, made her regret never watching porn… Not that she let it show to the girl half-heartedly struggling underneath her, just continuing on her current track without even a change of expression.   
  
Lisa had already realized that getting off of Taylor wasn’t a good idea if she wanted the current trend of domination to continue, cutting away plenty of teasing opportunities from that alone. The blonde was already playing with Taylor’s nipples and grinding against her as is, so that was out. She wasn’t nearly flexible enough—Yet, if Taylor hadn’t been downplaying Crawler-lite—to fondle Taylor’s giant balls and the slit beneath them while staying in control… And Taylor’s stamina was just  _insane_. A stamina that Lisa, to be honest, just didn’t share.  
  
She was starting to tire. This had to end… And porn watching was now on her list of things to do. A priority even, terrible as it was to admit. Taylor had made things - complicated.  
  
“You’re on the edge, aren’t you? So close, a breeze in the right spot could set you off.” Taylor twitched softly, gasping when Lisa stood up on her knees, taking her weight off of the brunette’s body to stare down at her. “You’re holding back.” She chuckled, ignoring how Taylor’s erection slapped at her lower stomach, now that she wasn’t pinning it down. “Do you really want to cum in me that much?”   
  
Taylor nodded jerkily, a visible shiver running through her as Lisa put a finger on the tip of her rod. Bent it from side to side as if it were an especially weighty office toy. The ache in her balls must have been  _terrible._  
  
“How sweet.” Lisa purred while she arranged herself over her best friend’s quivering shaft, “I think you deserve another go, just for that.” And held out her hands until Taylor, with shaking hands, took them. Held them tight. “I’ll even give you a handicap.”  
  
If there was anything Lisa was good at, it was putting on a good show…but the play had gone on for long enough. It was time for the finale.  
  
“Go on, Tay.” Lisa lowered herself, fit Taylor’s cock in between her legs in a repeat of before. Head in, Taylor tensing up, panting and with a blush. “The target is right here.” A rigged game, just like the first. “You can’t miss it.”  
  
And she didn’t, literally couldn’t, when Lisa had stacked the deck so heavily in Taylor’s favor… The fact that the brunette hadn’t gotten that particular message was obvious from her reaction. Eyes lighting up, the grip on the blonde’s hands becoming something like iron as she forced herself up. As every inch sank into Lisa’s body, meeting her as she came down.  
  
“And we have - a winner…just let me,” Lisa took in a deep, shuddering breath as her head bent forward, wiping the smug smile off of Taylor’s face, a return to the way things were before, with a grin of her very own as she moved her hair behind her ear, and began to  _squeeze_. To milk Taylor with everything she had. “Get your prize for you.”  
  
“... I think I love you.” Taylor whispered.  
  
If Taylor’s grip on Lisa’s hands hadn’t been so tight, so omnipresent…the blonde would have put one to her chest as her heart skipped a beat. As her breath came short… But they were. So she didn’t. Instead, when her heart stopped—  
  
“... I could get used to that.”  
  
—she smiled, a flash of something real before the mask slipped back on. Strong. In control. The slightest bit of arrogance. Acting as if she was doing Taylor a favor just by being here, let alone having sex with her. Like the slow, easy circles she was doing, working over the cock she could feel beating under her navel, was an everyday thing.  
  
The show must go on.  
  
It started off gradually. Slowly, with hesitant movements that Lisa could play off as teasing until she began to bounce in earnest. To feel herself be spread and filled, her insides stretched tight until she got up again. Emptied herself in a way that left her aching, gasping. Yearning to feel that full again. The best, and worst, sort of gratification. Instant. Easy. Quickly done, and just as quickly finished in a way that only fed the appetite.  
  
Another rush of liquid, musky and thick, washed down Lisa’s thighs in small spurts. Taylor’s. With each one coinciding with a tap of Taylor’s condom against her cervix. The only thing that kept Lisa up when she added her own flavor to the mix was Taylor. Her hands, warm and strong. As good as a wall when Lisa leaned forward and sped up, her friend whispering words of encouragement— _Faster, harder, I’m close_ —and grunting with satisfaction as they continued to soak the already ruined mattress.  
  
“I thought you were going to cum?” Lisa hung her head even lower and grit her teeth. Breathing ragged and resting while Taylor took up the slack. Panting and groaning as she fucked herself enthusiastically up into Lisa’s body, hard enough that Lisa could feel, and hear, Taylor’s balls smacking into her ass. Turning it red even as Taylor’s already obscenely large cock expanded inside of her. “Cum already…”  
  
In response to that Taylor snarled, and Lisa found herself on her back again. Her short time in the spotlight over, ending with her pressed against the sheets again. With her hands trapped, her legs wrapped around Taylor’s back…with Taylor’s lips on hers, kissing her as if Taylor was suffocating and she was air.  
  
It had been a good run. She’d do better next time… Those were her thoughts when Taylor finally let go. Hilting herself, filling Lisa with warmth and quickly growing latex. Every shot clear as day to Lisa, causing her to feel a sort of awe when she realized every fresh wave of semen was heralded by a bulge she could feel, running down Taylor’s urethra until it came out the end to bat against the end of her tunnel.  
  
That awe started to take on a horrified tone when she realized that she could feel the condom beginning to stretch her out…with Taylor showing no signs of stopping. No signs of  _wanting_ to stop. She just kept going. Humping deeper into her, eyes half-lidded and dull even when the bubble in Lisa’s gut had become the size of a melon thirty seconds in. She didn’t even slow down when the condom popped, coating Lisa’s insides with Taylor’s seed after it proved incapable of holding her back.  
  
By the time she did stop, finally satisfied as she rolled off of her barely conscious and twitching friend… Taylor had proved her claims about her fluids...mutagenic properties without a doubt. Lisa could barely even look over stomach before she put a hand on it and pressed down, obliterating any hope of her being able to save the carpet in a wave of near solid white.  
  
“I—Wha—Not again!” Lisa allowed her head to fall to the side, to see Taylor with both her hands over her mouth. Clear-eyed, confused, and freaking the fuck out. “Are you okay!?”  
  
Lisa closed her eyes. She had no response.  
  
==========  
  
Lisa slid the stick across the table with a glare.  
  
Taylor stared at the stick.  
  
Lisa glared harder.  
  
“ _Oh, fuck.”_  
  
Lisa now had a response.  
  
“THAT’S WHAT GOT US INTO THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU DICK!”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Giving Taylor a look that only promised bad things in her future, Lisa steepled her fingers and looked over them in a way that had yet to fail in making Taylor squirm. “You got me pregnant.”  
  
“Well,” Taylor started slowly, “isn’t it more like  _we_ got you—”  
  
“You got me pregnant,” Lisa cut Taylor off before the brunette went for the compromise. There was no compromise here, and Lisa was quite happy to keep the blame exactly where it belonged. Taylor was the one with the dangly bits. Nothing more needed to be said. “I’m on the pill. I took Plan B. There’s been more water inside me than some water parks...and they all did nothing.”  
  
Taylor shrank back at that, her face pale as she took a sip of her tea and said nothing.  
  
“It’s been almost a month,” Lisa said casually. “A month since you destroyed my bed, ruined my carpet and left my room smelling like the unwashed set of a Japanese bukkake video. Those are all going on your tab.” Lisa paused with a faux thoughtful look. “And I’m not sure if that last one is ever coming out without something a lot stronger than bleach, so have fun with that.”  
  
Lisa would.  
  
“Are—Are you sure?” Taylor coughed. “It could be a false-positive, right?”  
  
Lisa didn’t need a lie detector to know that was false hope.  
  
“I’m sure,” Lisa responded sourly. “I’ve been throwing up in the morning, every morning, for the last week like clockwork.”  
  
Taylor cringed, the vaguely hopeful look on her face falling. “Stomach bug?” But obviously not gone.  
  
“I’ve missed my period,” Lisa sighed and put her hands over her eyes. She was so  _tired_. “And I’ve got a big ol’ blank spot in my gut that my power refuses to acknowledge in any way, shape, or form. That’s enough for me.”  
  
Taylor sputtered into her tea, dropped the cup in her hand to the floor in a way that caused it to break all over the carpet, and started to wheeze even as color started to rise in her cheeks.  
  
“Congrats, Taylor.” Lisa sighed again, deep and long. “It's a girl.”  
  
Taylor continued to drown on dry land. At this moment, Lisa found that she couldn’t bring herself to care. Fuck, she was a step off from cheering about it.  
  
“And what the  _fuck_ are we going to do about it, huh?” Lisa threw her hands helplessly up into the air. “Did you know there’s an APB out on the gene markers that make you what you are? An instant PRT crackdown order?”  
  
Someone was  _scared_. Terrified almost beyond sensibility by what Lustrum had done. Or just what she had planned…Looking at Taylor right now, Lisa couldn’t see what threat she could realistically pose that needed something like that.  
  
“... Yeah.” Taylor whispered. Made yet another heavy, wracking cough that made Lisa’s own lungs hurt in sympathy. “Had to get my checkups from a former Lustrum believer when I was little. She died of old age and...I’ve just been sliding by on my enhanced immune system for the last five years. It hasn’t been easy.”  
  
And there went one of Lisa’s only chances. Gone of old age. Just fantastic.  
  
“And it’s not like I can just—” Lisa grimaced. The thought of what she was about to say  _bothered her_. Deeply. Physically, emotionally. In ways that she couldn’t be sure was just her or what Taylor had done to her… Either way, it didn’t sit right. “—visit the Chop Shop to get this dealt with.” Lisa felt ill just for having said it. “For reasons.”  
  
Taylor’s face twisted up at that, turning in ways with emotions that would have made Lisa nervous— _Not scared. Never scared_ —if she hadn’t been so angry herself. When Taylor’s face finally went flat, the conga line of negativity that had crossed her face finally over…Lisa couldn’t help but sigh in relief and loosen her shoulders.  
  
“I...don’t think that would be a good idea either,” Taylor answered quietly, obviously struggling with herself to  _not_ say something that would probably end in a giant screaming match and broken friendships. “Let’s take our time to think this through—”  
  
Lisa snorted, then regretted it as she felt the urge to cry follow on its heels. Hormonal effects, mixed with actual stress. Lots of actual stress if she was being honest...but she felt better about things too, if only slightly.  
  
“—and find some alternatives to abortion.”  
  
Taylor, even when under a fuckload of programming that made her almost vehemently opposed to the thought of losing out on the chance at reproduction, programming that Lisa had never even known existed, was still Taylor. She wasn’t going to let something as ‘small’ as a near overwhelming biological need completely control her.  
  
“Like...having the child.” Taylor cracked a grin, her eyes unfocusing for a moment before they refocused in an almost eerie stare. “I wouldn’t mind it, having one with you...or five...” Taylor trailed off wistfully.  
  
Lisa scooted closer to the table, breaking Taylor’s line of sight at her stomach. The somewhat disquieting, but flattering, hungry stare Lisa had been getting up to that point also broke, ending with Taylor giving her a shaky smile before she looked up at the ceiling. It was nice to feel wanted but you had to put your foot down eventually.  
  
It didn’t control Taylor completely, but it did have quite a bit of sway _._ Lisa couldn’t forget that when she dealt with Taylor, no matter how utterly  _adorable_ she was when she played with her hair in the morning. Or how  _loving_ she’d been the first—and so far only because she liked having the ability to walk on-demand—time they’d had sex. Or how  _cute_ she looked whenever she thought about having a family and...and…  _Fuck_.  
  
It looked like she’d have to watch herself as well.  
  
Lisa groaned as her head hit the table with a loud thunk. Taylor made soothing, meaningless noises that Lisa just let wash over her without comment. She then mentally filed away the fact that those noises were actually pretty relaxing for later perusal on just how  _deep_ Taylor’s changes ran beyond the obvious before she thunked her head against the table again.  
  
She was eighteen years old.  _Eighteen years old_. Not thirty, or forty, or whatever age you had to be to have your biological clock start ticking...she was too young for this shit and now she wanted to cry again...because of the hormones. No other reason.  
  
 _Current hormone levels are not nearly high enough to_ —And there went the self-deception. God damn it.  
  
“My parents might have saved my crib from when I was younger.”  
  
Lisa tilted her head up and started to stare.  
  
“They also saved my baby clothes. My toys. My stroller... They didn’t save my car seat but I think that was because of the safety recall. My playpen.” As Taylor started listing the baby supplies that her parents had squirreled away, Lisa slowly came to a realization. A conclusion. An epiphany even.  
  
This had been expected. This had been planned for. Taylor’s parents had  _assumed_  that this was going to be an issue. That Taylor would have impregnated or been impregnated by someone at a young age... And they had been right.  
  
“And my dad still has that warehouse supplies card, so we’ve got an effectively unlimited supply of diapers—”  
  
Lisa felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge as she hunched in on herself. Even as a tiny part of herself told her she was most likely overreacting, she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t help but connect what was currently happening to a conspiracy. The fact that her powers didn’t help her in the slightest when it came to confirming or denying didn’t help at all. Hell, she could  _feel_ the spiral coming on.  
  
“—also, I know a really nice place that does maternity dresses, and if we went now we could probably get something nice—”  
  
Lustrum. Taylor’s Parents.Taylor! One giant conspiracy decades in the making to get her—or any woman really, but it didn’t make her feel quite as special—pregnant! Teenage pregnant even!  
  
Someone had to pay—  
  
So it was to Taylor’s great surprise—just as planned—when Lisa vaulted the table and tackled her out of her chair with halfway serious murderous intent. All while the brunette was in the middle of talking about how her parents never did convert her old nursery, even when she moved into her own room.  
  
—and Taylor was overdue on her deposit.  
  
“Lisa what are you doing!?” Taylor flailed helplessly about as Lisa wrapped her fingers around her throat and began to squeeze. Finding there was almost no give involved just made Lisa try harder. Stupid minor Brute ratings! “Stop!” If the strangulation didn’t work, maybe the whiplash would. “This is really uncomfortable!”  
  
“YOU’RE WHY I’M GOING TO GET FAT!” Lisa started kicking her legs as Taylor tried to lift her off and failed. Lisa’s hold around her neck needed a crowbar and a bucket of butter to remove. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Lisa shrieked. Taylor just continued to ineffectually push her away, causing Lisa’s own ineffectual actions to drive her into a near-mindless rage. It was a vicious cycle, one from which there was no escape beyond death or chocolate. “I’LL KILL YOU!”  
  
“It’s getting hard to talk!”  
  
“STOP BREATHING!”  
  
Lisa only tangentially noticed when Alec walked into the common room, paused, and then walked back out. Lisa honestly couldn’t give a damn that she had a witness right then. She could deal with him later...because holy fuck was Taylor taking forever to run out of air. What was her throat made of? Rocks?  
  
“Stop trying to kill me!” Taylor gurgled.  
  
When Lisa’s hands started to get tired... When she started to feel sweaty and out of breath...she found the strength to go on, harder than before, when Taylor popped an erection directly underneath her. The fact that it was most likely just a biological response to light asphyxiation didn’t matter in the slightest. Her retribution was at hand and it would not be denied! This was her right as an angry pregnant woman damn it!  
  
The sound of running footsteps drew the attention of both of them, resulting in Lisa and Taylor turning their heads towards the doorway even as Lisa continued her current attempt at murder. Brian, Alec, Rachel. The gang was all here, all with varying levels of concern. Brian was obvious, Alec was openly amused, and Rachel plainly didn’t care.  
  
In other words, they all acted exactly how Lisa thought they would have when they caught one of their team in the middle of an honest attempt at killing another member...and then Taylor’s erection slid out of the leg of her shorts and the scenario went out the window.  
  
Nothing ever lasted like it should around Taylor.  
  
“That’s a penis,” Brian said, horrified as Lisa started banging Taylor’s head against the floor. Sadly, Lisa knew that, at most, Taylor was just getting horrifically dizzy...but it was the thought that counted. “When did Taylor get a penis?”  
  
“I always wondered why the dork had a water noodle shaped blackhole stuffed down the front of her pants,” Alec mused. “You learn something new every day.”  
  
Rachel just walked past the whole thing, frown on her face, and poured herself a bowl of cereal without a word. At least  _someone_  was following the script.  
  
“Okay. That’s enough of that.” Brian sighed before he got his arms around Lisa’s middle and began to pull. “You already know that isn’t doing anything.”  
  
“I DON’T CARE!”  
  
The screaming after Brian tried to pull Lisa off of Taylor might have been considered legendary if you looked at it the right way…  
  
Brian shrieked as Lisa’s teeth found purchase in the meat of his forearm.  
  
She’d never heard Brian scream like that for one. Neither had anyone else... So, legendary.  
  
==========  
  
“So,” Brian began stiffly, his gaze flat as he glared at the two girls across from him while he wrapped his arm in the first layer of gauze. Lisa hadn’t been in her right mind at the time...and neither had she been gentle. “What do we say to each other after something like this?”  
  
Lisa kicked her legs and looked at the ceiling as heat rose to her face. “This is stupid…”  
  
“As stupid as…” Brian flapped a hand in their general direction. “Whatever  _this_ is?”  
  
“... Point,” Lisa admitted quietly, “but I really don’t think—”  
  
“This is whole new territory for me, alright? I didn’t think I’d ever have to deal with one of my crew getting another of them pregnant, seeing how it's all girls besides me and Alec...so you can probably see how that problem never came to mind.” Brian gave himself another layer of gauze. Alec flipped him off, and got himself another handful of buttered popcorn. “Just humor me. Please.”  
  
Taylor forced her face deeper into the pillow she’d found. She must have been mortified… Lisa knew  _she_  was.  
  
“Fine,” Lisa sighed. “Taylor...I’m sorry that I tried to strangle/beat you to death. I didn’t mean it.” Like hell, she didn’t. It may have been a bad idea—she saw that  _now_ —but she’d tried, really, really hard.  
  
Brian nodded, knowing that Lisa didn’t mean it either but willing to let it go for the moment, then turned towards Taylor. “Now you.”  
  
The brunette picked her head out of the pillow, a now near permanent indentation of her face now in it, to give him a nervous look.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
“... I—okay.” Taylor rolled over onto her front to face Lisa directly, with her pillow held out in front of her like a somewhat fluffy, if old, shield. “Alright...I’m sorry that I got you pregnant—”  
  
Lisa’s jaw dropped a little at that. Not at the words, but the tone. Just like Lisa had lied about not meaning it when she’d tried for a case of murder in the second degree, Taylor was lying about being sorry… Even if it wasn’t on purpose it was pushing the hell out of Lisa’s buttons.  
  
“—and that my neck is reinforced against most forms of trauma. Also...” Taylor’s face and voice went flat just before her right eye started sporadically twitching. It was kinda creepy...and judging by the look on Brian’s face, he agreed. “I’m sorry...that I didn’t give all the options you realistically had before I went straight to making a family with you.”  
  
“... Thank you,” Lisa replied, her voice small as, despite herself, her chest suddenly felt a great deal tighter. That had, once you got past the delivery it had been presented with, actually been sort of sweet. Stupid Crawler-lite, making her all sappy... “Is that all?”  
  
“No.” Taylor quickly shook her head, licked her lips...and now her hands were shaking. “I have someone you need to talk to.”  
  
Alec continued to eat popcorn...up until Lisa smacked it out of his hands.  
  
It made her feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor picked at the phone that Lisa had handed her little more than ten minutes ago. A new burner phone that she’d picked up from the local Radio Shack for twenty bucks, then slapped a cute little keychain on with some stickers, dramatically raising its value and its average aesthetic worth… Not that those things helped any, considering what she’d been asked to do.  
  
It was ten o’clock. In the morning. On a Thursday that wasn’t a holiday. A school-day...and she was about to make a call to someone she hadn’t talked to in far too long. Someone who was in  _school_ , doing  _school_ things.  
  
Taylor knew, just knew that as soon as she picked up the phone, she was going to get the lambasting of a lifetime. She’d be getting so much shit, she’d be up to her neck and rising seconds...and that was all before the match was lit, setting that giant, heaving dung pile on fire.  
  
Maybe...maybe she could just wait for a little? Just a while? Long enough for lunch period to come around? No. That was a dumb idea. A school was far too public for the sort of talk they were about to have. Maybe three instead? Four? No again. Considering what she did every day after school, that wouldn’t work either… That settled it.  
  
She was just going to have to call on a Satur—  
  
“I will fucking cut you, Taylor,” Lisa commented darkly from across the room. Arm over her eyes and leg up on the armrest of her seat. She almost looked relaxed, the only thing belaying that she was at a state being the other hand at her waist, suggestively fingering the blade she kept there. “Don’t test me, right now. Call.”  
  
“... Would you really?”  
  
“You’d get better.”  
  
Taylor cringed, hunched her shoulders, and started playing with the cell again. “That doesn’t mean I  _like_ it,” Taylor whispered as she hit the first button.  
  
“Fancy that, Taylor.” Lisa’s knife slid out with a hiss. “We’re both dealing with things we don’t like.”  
  
Taylor started tapping faster...because it wasn’t like Lisa was wrong about that...and that was the worst part.  
  
Sure. Anything that didn’t kill her right off made her stronger. Her blood was  _made_ of Crawler-lite, so that was how she worked. That was a fact. Still though. Getting stabbed fucking  _hurt_. So did lots of things, actually.  
  
Things like...getting hit by a car. Like getting set on fire, getting clawed, getting crushed, getting shot, getting blinded by glass shards, and getting pain bombed. All of those things hurt so very, very much...far too much to make it a regular thing, even if she was  _made_  to take all of those things and be better off for it, in the end, it didn’t mean that she  _had_  to take all those things… Not that that way of thinking had helped her any when it came to  _avoiding_ those fates.  
  
She hadn’t exactly been all that lucky in life when it came to the last… Christ. The last few  _years_? Her virtues may have been meager and few, but she wasn’t  _stupid_... She just had poor impulse control. No need to add to her already impressive list of injuries quite yet, thank you very much.  
  
And so, with the threat of bodily harm hanging over her head, Taylor finally dialed. She then swallowed as she brought the phone to her ear. One ring. Two rings. ‘ _Don’t pick up. Don’t pick_  up.’ Taylor mentally chanted to herself...and she continued to do so, even when Lisa cracked an eye and stared her down.  
  
Sadly, it was the third ring that left Taylor crushed. The story of her life so far.  
  
“Hello?” The voice on the other line asked. “Who’s this?”  
  
Taylor couldn’t help it. She laughed. Nervously. Like an idiot. That was enough.  
  
“Taylor?”  
  
Taylor closed her eyes really tight and cursed. Quietly.  
  
Lisa laughed at her. Loudly.  
  
“Oh my god. Is this why you haven’t been returning my calls? You threw me over for some—some  _skank_?!”  
  
Lisa stopped laughing really damn fast. “Holy fuck. Is that  _Panacea_?” She obviously had her priorities in order.  
  
“I wasn’t talking to you! Fuck off!” Amy, never Panacea outside of costume, she didn’t deal with it well otherwise, verbally backhanded Lisa hard enough to have the blonde leaning back in shock. “Look, I get that you have needs, but if you’re going to stop talking to me just because you got a new girl, you’ve got another thing coming.”  
  
“Amy. Please...”  
  
“You don’t come into another girl’s life, spend almost two years with them, and then  _disappear_  off the face of the earth without a goddamn word for almost three months. You don’t just… Did you know I asked your dad where you were, and he couldn’t tell me? Do you  _know_  how bad it was for me, wondering if he wasn’t just covering for you?”  
  
Yeah. Yeah… This was as bad as Taylor had thought it was going to be. Worse, maybe. At this point, it felt like her face was melting and her armrest was cracking. Cheap wood, splintering under her nails.  
  
Lisa just had her hands over her mouth, looking unsure about whether she should be mad or not. She was edging towards ‘not’ from what Taylor could tell.  
  
Brian, who Taylor had actually kind of forgot he was still there, mostly to watch out if Lisa actually did go at Taylor with a knife, looked like he’d rather be anywhere else than here. The only saving grace for everyone still here was that Alec and Rachel had gone somewhere else.  
  
“What do you have to say for yourself, Taylor? Hmm? Got anything that won’t tempt me to turn your ass inside out the next time I see you?”  
  
Taylor licked her lips. “Okay… Alright. One second...just let me…”  
  
“This is going to be good,” Amy muttered.  
  
“Yeah. You’re right about that.” Taylor let out a sardonic laugh. “I tried to be a hero.”  
  
The line crackled...and so did something else. It sounded expensive.  
  
“...You fucking idiot.” Was all Amy could say to that. “What did you do?”  
  
She called Taylor an idiot  _now_...  
  
“Well… I saw some gang members, ABB, one night, talking about killing some kids while I was out on patrol and… Well. “ Taylor coughed and rubbed her throat. Phantom pains. “Remember what happened to Lung? In April? And Armsmaster?”  
  
Another pause. Quiet. Hateful silence...and then, Taylor had to pull her head away as, with a crash, the phone went totally dead. For real and for good...and Taylor was pretty sure that had been a six-hundred dollar phone. Ouch.  
  
“I think you just made her crush her own phone out of sheer rage.” Lisa clapped and kicked her feet a little. “Good job. A+. And, really, I liked the part where you told her about me and how I’m carrying your child.”  
  
“Oh,  _god_.” Brian moaned.  
  
“What? But I didn’t—” Taylor balked...and then paled, taking on the color of old milk as her armrest imploded. “Ah,  _shit_.”  
  
“I’m gonna tape that. Just so you know.” Lisa nodded. “And then, I’ll make it so that everyone has to watch it at least once bi-weekly on a Friday. I’ll bring the soda.”  
  
That was as far as she got before a throw pillow had hit her upside the head.  
  
“Okay. That’s enough. I get that you’re pissed, and rightfully so, but Taylor already needs to buy a new couch.” He nodded towards said couch. The one that was busy twisting from opposite ends with Taylor in the middle. “We don’t need a new floor too.”  
  
Taylor, realizing what she’d been doing this whole time, reigned herself back in...and slowly started sliding down into the slump she’d accidentally made in the couch.  
  
“... Yeah.” Lisa grumbled. “Alright.”  
  
“Now let’s just, you know,  _calm_ down and—” And, just then, Brian was interrupted, his train of thought lost as the burner phone began to ring again. “God damn it.”  
  
All three of them looked at each other. Continued to look, none of them moving even an inch until the phone stopped...and then it started again.  
  
“That’s Amy,” Lisa added helpfully.  
  
“I know that!” Taylor hissed before she put the phone to her ear and clicked call. “H-hey, Amy. What’s up?”  
  
“I stole Vicky’s phone. And, just so you know, when I see you again...”  
  
“Y-yeah?”  
  
“During your next prostate exam, I’m lacing the lube with ghost pepper extract. Have fun with that.”  
  
“ _What the fuck, Amy!?_ ”  
  
Brian clasped his hands in front of his face, tightened his thighs and started whispering. Taylor hadn’t known he was religious before now...and, even if he wasn’t, she got where he was coming from.  
  
Something like that had Taylor looking for a foxhole as well.  
  
“Anywayyyy.” Amy continued. “I doubt that you’re calling me now, over something that happened months ago. Something that not even I can fix.” Amy’s voice went low. “If this is about your treatments though, you better be ready to  _beg_ , Taylor.”  
  
“... I’ve already got the collar ready and everything, Amy.” Taylor let out a begrudging sigh, and ignored the writhing paroxysms of hysterical laughter coming from the currently present, and only so far, mother of her children. The feelings that thought brought up were…complex... And now Brian was leaving the room, shaking his head. “And you’re right. I’m not calling about that.”  
  
“Oh, yeah? What are you calling about then?” Amy asked. “Did you finally get someone pregnant?”  
  
Taylor put the phone to the side and put her hands over her face.  
  
“... Taylor? I was just joking, Taylor. You know… Like I always do?”  
  
“Yeah, Taylor.” Lisa piped up. “Answer the nice lady. Laugh at that hilarious joke she made. We can all laugh about it  _as soon as you start_.”  
  
If there was one thing that Taylor was taking away from this whole experience, it was that motherhood did  _not_  agree with Lisa. At all… Also, that it was probably a good idea to not talk to Amy while Lisa was also in the room. Bad idea all around. The talking thing. Not the pregnancy thing. That was a net—hey! No! Not right now, god damn it! Focus!  
  
“Taylor?” This time, when Amy spoke, her voice was like death. “Why aren’t you laughing at my joke, Taylor?”  
  
“Yeah, Taylor? Why aren’t you laughing, Taylor?”  
  
Taylor muttered into her hands. Not even really speaking, just making nonsense noises… That was enough it seemed for Amy to consider it as an admission of guilt.  
  
“... Excuse me. One moment.” Then, with a scream of primal rage and what sounded like begging, the phone, once again, exploded...and Taylor was left to sit, feeling what might have been a panic attack coming on as she was left in the quiet.  
  
“I like her.” Lisa nodded with a smirk. “She’s got a bit of an anger problem, but that’s all part of her charm. She really has her stuff together.”  
  
Nope. Not might. That  _was_  a panic attack.  
  
“Shut the fuck up!” Brian shouted over the ominous creaking of the room around them before he effectively  _leaped_  over to where Lisa was sitting and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before bolting out the door. “You’re going to get us all killed, damn it!”  
  
With another, overly long fight for any semblance of self-control, Taylor reigned herself in once more. Enjoyed being left alone with her thoughts... And there was the phone again. Pick up. Answer. Delays would just make it worse.  
  
“Hi, Amy.”  
  
“I’m on a landline. Vicky needs a new phone.” Amy said with far too much calm. “And I’m better now.”  
  
That was a lie. An obvious, obvious lie.  
  
“Where are you, Amy?” Taylor asked as she ran a hand through her hair, looking for comfort wherever she could get it. “School, right? Maybe you should take some time to cool off first?”  
  
“That’s not important right now, Taylor.” That was a no. “And we don’t have time. Not anymore. What happened?”  
  
“... Treatments failed.”  
  
“Well, duh. Of fucking course they did.” Amy groaned. “You haven’t seen me in months, Taylor. You weren’t even supposed to go without them for even  _one_ … Anyway, that wasn’t what I asked. I was asking about how bad it was. How many people?”  
  
Taylor started playing with the buttons of her blouse after finding the twirling of hair to not be anywhere near enough. God, her lip must be as tough as leather by now. “Just one.”  
  
“Just one?”  
  
“Yeah. Surprising, right?”  
  
“Really fucking surprising, yeah... I guess you really like her, huh?”  
  
Taylor winced as, even beyond the twinge in her heart as she heard the hurt in Amy’s voice, she felt other, darker things come to life. A need to soothe, to fix. To make all the problems go away from whatever had hurt Amy and… There was the headache. “Yeah.”  
  
“Oh. I see...”  
  
“Not like that.” Taylor corrected. Maybe. “She’s the first friend I’ve had since you…she’s carrying my children and…we don’t know if... Fuck. This is complicated.” Taylor rubbed her throat again as a different, heavier, sort of pain started to fill it. “I’m a villain, Amy. I didn’t want to bring you into this whole...thing.”  
  
“... I sort of guessed.” Amy grunted, and the familiar sound of springs being put under stress rang clearly through the phone. “But you’re not getting rid of me that easy.”  
  
Taylor sniffed and wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye.  
  
“I still need to give you that prostate exam, you see.”  
  
Well. That was one way to get someone to stop crying... And then get them crying again after they’d finished parsing what that meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Tumblr if you want to send me a message and learn a bit more about my writing!
> 
>  
> 
> https://marchenblanc.tumblr.com/


End file.
